


【最王&Mob王】 鸠占鹊巢 Louder talking

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 时间线：在【最王】喧宾夺主Loud talking后※有苗雾提及※虽然包含最王内容，但诚恳由衷拜三拜告诫洁癖最好别进来。
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Reserve Course Student(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	【最王&Mob王】 鸠占鹊巢 Louder talking

**Author's Note:**

> 最原终一0907生贺~
> 
> 说在前面，我不讨厌最原也不恨他，我真的超级喜欢这位小侦探，当然也是一样喜欢王马，而且最王非常好磕非常真，我在他生日发这玩意的动机只是觉得好玩。
> 
> 是之前早就想好的恶趣味内容，唉，其实我事先还犹豫了很久要怎么搞，本来想写最王小甜饼的，结果又想写R18，又想写阴凡+最王的2x2…
> 
> 后来我突然想到，为什么一定要搞最王呢——一个人在生日的那天被狠狠NTR一顿，比起甜甜的爱情纪念，这无疑会给他留下更加深刻的印象，噗嘿嘿嘿。至于之前说的所谓的2x2车，干脆就当我在撒谎吧。
> 
> 第一次写NTR，好激动，谢谢最原终一。

一.

这里是希望峰学院，聚集着天赋异禀的“超高校级”的高中生们，以及全人类的希望。

但我并不是本科学生，只是一个预备科罢了。走在校园里完全是个普通学生，放眼全日本也是那种随处可见的壮实男子，和路灯楼房之类的背景混在一起也不足为奇，毕竟大家的注意力都集中在本科生身上，没有任何人会注意可怜的预备科。

不过，有件事情可能会使我稍微显得没那么普通。某天当我吃东西时，发现自己的味觉似乎变得不太灵敏，才意识到了这一点。

我是个fork。

Fork总会去寻找cake的，这是我们的野性，血液里流淌着的血无时无刻不在怂恿我们去寻找美味可口的小蛋糕。正因如此，被检测出的cake会被保护，而被检测出的fork则会被监视，如果发现有暴力倾向还会被囚禁。

这实在非常不公平，我愤愤地想，又不是我选择让自己变成fork的，就像性别一样，这都是基因决定好的东西，而我从被生下的那一刻就注定只能被迫接受面前的事实。

正因害怕被监视，所以我并没有做检测，甚至没有和家人说这件事情。味觉在以肉眼可见的速度一天天消失，同时嗅觉飞快地变得灵敏起来。我本能地意识到自己必须去寻找cake了，不能再让自己的情况恶化下去，否则迟早有一天会因为过激行为登上电视的犯罪揭秘节目。

但去哪找cake呢？

二.

说来也巧，我身边的几个好兄弟也是fork，希望峰果然是个不可思议的地方，几十个人当中出一个的fork，竟然能让我们哥几个全都碰上。这难道就是书上说的物以类聚，人以群分？ 

Fork也是人，做fork也是建立在做人的基础上的，我们平时无非也就聊聊男子高中生经常说的那些话题，或者崇拜一下那群牛逼的本科生，要么就是看着雾切学姐的大长腿流口水。唉，我们私底下还喊了口号：打倒苗木反贼，抢回雾切学姐！

越扯越远了，反正一直说我这个预备科学生的生活也没有意义，索性再扯远一点吧。说起雾切学姐，除了第一时间联想到她的普通幸运男友外，就是比我们高一届的本科生，最原终一前辈。他也是个“超高校级的侦探”，不过名声显然没有雾切学姐的那么响亮。我进入希望峰前还没听说过他的名字，在遇到他本人之后也觉得实在是有点理想破灭。从男人的角度来看，最原前辈实在是弱气得有些过分了，毫不夸张的说，如果两位侦探站在一起，雾切学姐身上散发出的英气肯定能够盖过他的气场。

但是就是这么一个秀气的家伙，竟然能和“那个人”交往了一年半，实在是令我…不，实在是令所有知情的人都非常吃惊。就算这件事已经不再是秘密，但那两个人背地里瞒着希望峰的所有人交往了一年后，才大张旗鼓地公开了这个消息，老实说，当我那天看到DICE毫无预兆地将传单洒得满学校都是时，不仅是被那个恶搞组织的巨大阵仗吓到，也被传单上的内容吓了一跳。

啊啊，因为和他交往的“那个人”，是王马小吉前辈啊。那个捉摸不透的小混账…如果抛去学长的身份，他也就只能给人留下这个印象了吧。总之，我非常不喜欢他，尤其是他张嘴就来的满口谎言，以及总是喜欢给别人使绊子的个性。这家伙放在游戏里也许可能是个人气很高的角色，但在现实里，我只对他充满了深深的反感和厌恶。加之我在学校里几乎没有近距离和这个人接触，只听说过他那臭名昭著的行为习惯，于是更加恨不得他赶紧被退学。

所以从那之后，我们哥几个唠嗑的时候，偶尔还会思考最原终一和王马小吉交往的起承转合。这两个性格迥异的人，究竟是怎么吸引到一起的呢？

这个几乎可以被列入“希望峰十大未解之谜”的问题，在前天偶然被我找到了答案。

但你一定要跟我发誓：你不会跟任何人透露这件事，我才会把它完完整整的说出来。

今天是周一，那么前天就是周六。正常来说希望峰学院的预备科在星期六是不需要待在学校的，但我由于没写完假期作业，只得留在学校补了一天的练习册。

直接进入正题吧。中午的时候我去了趟卫生间，听到隔间里有人在说话。不，是在对话，那两个人站在一个隔间里，小声地窃窃私语。

星期六除了我这个可悲的预备科回学校补作业，就只剩本科学生了。能偷听本科学生的对话当然是不可多得的时机，于是我屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地钻进了他们身边的隔间。

排气扇的声音有点大，不过距离这么近，我能清晰地听到他们谈话的内容。我那时候还没意识到自己将会在接下来的十分钟内经历什么，当时笼罩我的只有偷听的兴奋和新鲜感。

“…最原酱…慢一点…”一个声音颤抖地喘着气。

“抱歉…”另一个声音虽然这么说，但我听不出多少愧疚。

最原酱？啊，是最原终一前辈。全天下能这么称呼他的只有王马小吉前辈。

希望峰人尽皆知的恩爱小情侣在卫生间里干什么偷偷摸摸的勾当呢？还没等我好奇，突然传来一阵“嘶啦”的声音，随后王马前辈发出一声痛呼：“都说了不要直接扯下来！脖子可是很脆弱的地方…”

随着那声仿佛撕胶带一样的声音，一股香喷喷的气息瞬间在那个狭窄的小隔间里炸开，这猝不及防的爆裂香气一下子让我全身的血液都凝固在了原地。

自从发现了自己是fork后，我再也没闻到过这么香的东西，口水哗一下就流出来了，我急忙拿袖子擦，但怎么擦都擦不完。那是我人生中第一次发现自己嘴里竟然能流出来这么多口水…不过让我更惊异的是：

王马前辈竟然是cake！！

那个不可一世的恶魔竟然是cake！！！

“唔…等一等…”

恶魔牌小蛋糕也会哀求吗？我操，这小情侣在干什么，我开始兴奋了，不仅仅是偷听的兴奋，还有作为一个fork的兴奋，我真想一拳打穿隔间墙壁，然后跟最原前辈一起分享葡萄味的奶油蛋糕…那是不可能的，我只敢偷听。

“哈啊…最原酱只是舔别人的手指，就会兴奋起来了吗？”

我全神贯注地去听舔咬和吮吸的动静，但杂音太大了，该死的排气扇还会吹散香甜可口的奶油味儿，厕所里安装排气扇真是人类历史上最失败的设计。

“嘻嘻嘻，表情好可爱，还真是享受的样子，呃…”

“够了！别再割伤自己…”

一贯弱气的侦探有些嗔怒，然后我听到金属坠地的声音，接着有个人被猛地推到了我正在紧贴着偷听的这面隔间墙上，吓得我差点一屁股坐在马桶里。

两位前辈剧烈的喘息声清晰可闻，近了几厘米的葡萄奶油的香气也馋得我直流口水。我捂住嘴，巧妙地把自己和空气融为一体。

“欸，最原酱…？要在这里做？”

啥，做？？？？难不成是我理解的那个意思…

“嗯…抱歉，我有带这个。”接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

“什么嘛，竟然拿了安全套，最原酱明明是变态的内射爱好者…”

我瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知道该做出怎样的心理活动，心中此时的震撼程度已经超过了知道“王马前辈是cake”的消息。我听到某个包装袋被撕开，然后是解开皮带和拉开拉链的细微响声。

“欸唔…！”

恶魔小蛋糕发出一声动人的喘息，布料在不断摩擦。

“王马，稍微忍一忍，必须扩张…”

“好冷！”小蛋糕不满地抱怨着，打断了最原前辈的话：“快点把手指…呃呜…拿出去，然后进来…”

“…抱歉…”侦探的声音有些嘶哑，但我能听出其中隐隐跳动的兴奋。

“你还…真就…只会说这一句抱歉吗…”小蛋糕的声音不断扭动着，魅惑的双眸，灵巧又纤细的腿和腰肢，全身上下每一处皮肤和骨血都是美味佳肴。

交合处很快响起咕啾咕啾的水声，小蛋糕的呼吸摇摇欲坠，只偶尔会从嘴角泄出一两声难耐的媚叫。侦探从始至终都很冷静，但他的喘息声也渐渐乱了起来——面对丰盛的葡萄奶油大蛋糕，怎么可能有fork不动容。连我自己都一边意淫着身边隔间里的活春宫，一边努力不让裤子里的东西更硬。

“呜…啊…哈啊…哈、最、最原酱竟然会…嗯呜呜…选在这里、呜！等…慢一点…唔嗯…”

小蛋糕的调戏和嘲讽很快被堵上，不用说那肯定是个非常缠绵又激烈的吻。我对最原前辈惊人的行动力感到叹服，真不愧是超高校级的侦探…

唇齿相交，不断传来急促紊乱的喘息声，听得人心跳加速。卫生间的隔板沉闷地摇晃着，我笨手笨脚地靠在墙板上，感觉自己仿佛也在随着晃动的节奏品尝恶魔小蛋糕。

“…最原酱…我要…呜…”

或许是怯于发声，小蛋糕将声音尽数闷在了fork前辈的衣襟里。下一个瞬间我就闻到了更加芬芳浓郁的奶油香味，新鲜的乳香和揉碎的葡萄香一齐绽放，飘着勾魂夺舍的旖旎气息。

“…全都射在手里了…要不要来舔干净…？”

回答小蛋糕的是一阵沉默，但随着那股气味清晰地淡去，我知道最原前辈确实那么做了。

“嘻嘻嘻，最原酱真的好色情…这副模样拍下来一定能卖个很高的价钱…”

“别闹了，王马…”

“那快点给我多看看这样的表情~”

“…”侦探叹了口气：“那个，你想随时看都可以…但请别拍照…”

这位敬爱的fork前辈实在过于礼貌，要不是听了全程，我真会以为现在被顶在隔板上玩弄的那个人是他。Fork安抚cake，以及cake挑逗fork的场景我大概这辈子都还没听说过，但这两幕如今就非常真实地正在隔壁上演。

“呼呼…那最原酱就快点给我投降…！”

“呃！”

随着小蛋糕上挑的恶趣味尾音，最原前辈突然发出了一声闷哼，随后他苦笑了一下：“王马…太紧了…”

“哼哼，但最原酱明明很享受…欸？！不行…扣子…！”

小蛋糕陡然惊慌的语气并不能阻止最原前辈的行为，线头被蛮横地扯开，拘束服上的纽扣崩在了地上。有一粒浅灰色的纽扣滚到了我的隔间，吓得我轻轻把它踢了回去，尽量使它看起来像拐了个弯又回到了那里。好在两位前辈没有心思在意太多的细节，那扣子也在地上转了两圈就乖乖停了下来。

“哇啊、好痒…别用舌头…”

隔板那边传来更加剧烈的晃动，是小蛋糕在躲避。奶油的香气在墙板上乱窜，但是很快就不得不平铺开。我紧张地咽了咽口水，想象着cake被吸吮乳首的表情，以及吸弄时品尝到的甜美滋味。仅有一墙之隔却不能亲身体验，简直比阉割了我还难受。

隔板的晃动还在继续，小蛋糕被上下其手，吐出一声声快乐的呜咽。我隐隐听到他的声音里都有了一点哭腔，不知道是因为排气扇冻哭，还是被直接按在墙上操哭的。

“呃呜…下面别动了…终一…”

求饶的声音变得怯懦，充满了讨好的意味。我心道这绝对是谎言，但最原前辈闻言似乎愣了一下，随即放缓了性器抽插的速度，交合处淋漓的水声也小了一点。

“没事的…我不会吃掉你。” 

“嗯…”小恶魔乖巧地啜泣着，接着两个人浅浅地接吻。不知道是不是错觉，我觉得此时空间内的蛋糕香气又浓郁了一些。最原前辈分明沉溺在这甜美的气息里，但我只觉得口干舌燥，浑身难受得要死。尤其是血管里的血液，就像沸腾了一般，烧得我大脑无法思考。

我也是fork，我最后决定在他们还没结束的时候赶紧离开，以免在结束的那一刻受到更大的刺激。而且我当时残存的理智告诉我，如果来不及离开而被发现…被那个王马前辈发现，我绝对会在今晚之前就变成一具冰凉的尸体。

三.

后来怎样我也不知道，毕竟我这个无能的家伙落荒而逃了，那天的作业也没写完。

所以，你一定要跟我发誓，你绝对不会把这件事情传出去，任何细节都不行。这也是为了你自己的生命安全。

说点后话吧。我那天没忍住，跟那几个fork好兄弟在LINE上说了这件事…啊，当然不会像刚刚那样那么详细，我只是跟他们说“王马前辈是个cake”，仅仅是这句话而已。

但是第二天，也就是昨天，DICE的那群家伙就挨家挨户地找上了门，不由分说就把我们揍了一顿——我们知道消息的全部人，都挨了一顿惨烈的毒打。临走之前，那群着装统一的家伙还用我们的身份威胁我们…没人愿意被揭露然后被监视。

——王马前辈竟然在监视全校fork的手机，我们谁都没想到。自从发现自己是fork之后，我们连家人都没敢告诉，结果竟然被王马前辈知道的一清二楚。

魔高一丈，我自认倒霉，我那几个好哥们也劈头盖脸骂了我一顿。

事情不能就这样，我咽不下这口气。为了一雪前耻，为了伸冤，或者只是单纯地为了补偿那几个好哥们…好吧，我说实话，作为fork，我也想尝尝cake是什么味道的。

去哪里找cake呢？我已经有答案了。

这就是我为什么会出现在这里的原因。

现在是星期一的凌晨三点半，我已经在…本科男子寝室的公用卫生间里蹲守了六个小时。这里冷得要死，我早说了厕所里装排气扇是人类最失败的设计。

我们的想法很简单。因为被打、被威胁了，所以很生气，身为尊贵的fork就要给不听话的cake一点颜色瞧瞧。

我们的计划也非常简单：分头行动。有人去准备道具，有人去买春药，有人去打探DICE，有人什么也不干，而最苦逼的我被派来蹲点，等目标小蛋糕完全没动静了就给信号。

估计他早就睡着了，但以防万一，我又多等了一个小时。直到凌晨三点半…也就是现在，我才敢给兄弟们发信号。我揉着酸麻的腿，来回开关了几次卫生间的灯，很快空旷的走廊里就响起了一串脚步声。

那么，我要去报复了，和你聊天很开心，希望你不介意一直是我在说话。

四.

…？

王马小吉在浅眠中隐约听到房门的扭动声响，疲惫地睁开双眼时突然发现床边不知道什么时候围了几个人。丑陋的身影像巨石阵一样矗立着，发出粗重的呼吸声，好像恨不得将这个房间里的空气都吸干净。

！

这群模糊的黑影不是幻觉，意识到这点的王马闪电般从床上坐起，伸手就要去取床头柜上的屏蔽贴，手腕却被其中一人一把握住，接着猛地一折。

“嘶！！”

整条胳膊都随着巨大的力道被向后折去，钻心的刺痛感瞬间惊醒了还有些不灵活的身体。但就在他打算反抗的时候，那个擒着他手腕的人一把掀开了被子，然后其他人一拥而上，将王马牢牢按住。

“你们是谁？！”

三更半夜被如此对待，王马又惊又怒。让他更加惊恐的是，就在他问完这个问题的一瞬间，他感到自己的左手被举起来，然后沾上了一些又湿又黏的液体…

什么东西！！王马头皮发麻地看过去，见到另一个半蹲在自己床边的预备科正在痴迷地舔着自己的手指。黏黏糊糊的口水沿着手指流下来，清晰无比的触觉在黑暗的房间里有种难以言说的恶心。

就在中指上贴着的创口贴被那预备科咬掉之后，王马突然意识到了什么。他想起前天自己恶作剧地在手指上割了个小口，用鲜血的香气诱惑最原，结果直接被他拉到卫生间里办了的经过；以及那天晚上就有几个fork发现了自己是cake的事实…

他不知道这群人想干什么，但他能感受到按着他大腿的那两只手正非常不安分地游走着，明显是充满了暗示的举动。这已经足以证实自己刚才的假设…

左手还在被侵犯地舔弄，王马不得不暂时中断思考。那个预备科连指甲的缝隙都不愿意放过，用牙齿剔着指甲的边缘，然后再深深地含入口中，牙齿交合，不轻不重地摩擦着王马的指骨。对方口腔里湿热的气息极其反胃，顺着左臂蔓延过来，王马真恨不得一下子把那只湿漉漉的手剁掉。

“前辈…前辈…”

那个人舔到了中指的伤口，变得更加兴奋，舌头撩开了已经愈合的表皮，不管不顾地向里面深入。王马打了个寒颤，对方口中含含糊糊的尊称让他生出一股浓浓的恐惧。于是他用尽全力，将勉强还能活动的左手手指狠狠插入了对方的咽喉。

“滚！”

对方痛骂一声，吐出了王马的手指，捂着嗓子坐到地上。王马使劲甩了甩手上的唾液，恶心得要死。但就在此时，他的下颌在黑暗中被准确地一把掐住，蛮横地扳向一边。某个预备科在黑暗中对着他的脸，愤怒又激动的呼吸近在咫尺：

“…我可是…在那么阴森的地方…蹲了六个小时啊！！”

什么？

王马还没听懂那个预备科说的话，他的嘴突然被强行打开，接着有什么冰凉的液体灌了进来。

“咳咳！！”

就算喉咙敏锐地反应过来，及时合拢，也没办法阻止一些液体猝不及防地滑入了食道。那个狡诈的预备科在抬起王马下颌的同时还捏住了他的鼻子，让他只能用嘴呼吸。就算知道这东西绝对不能喝，但面对窒息的痛苦，王马也只好无力地咽下。

“…呃…”

王马痛苦地喘着气，但擒住他下颌的手还没有松开。那几个预备科窃窃私语了一阵，有一个人摸到他床头喝剩一半的饮料，拧开盖子，对准他的嘴强行让他喝了几口下去。

“漱漱嘴…快点。”

碳酸饮料的气泡和空气一起冲进来，引起了剧烈的呛咳。无味的液体在口腔里已经失去了冰凉的感觉，取而代之的是他最喜欢的饮料的香甜气味。

“应该全喝了…”

“快，我操…这谁能忍…”

饮料的瓶口从少年的唇瓣上挪开，但他还来不及换气，就被一张嘴堵住。那个捏着他下颌的预备科趁机偷吃豆腐，牙齿磕着王马柔软的双唇，手指捏着他的咬肌迫使他打开牙关，进而品尝里面稚嫩的小舌头。

“…！！”

陌生的口水臭味席卷而来，盖过了葡萄汽水的气息。王马在黑暗中愤怒地瞪大眼睛，不仅是唇舌正在被掠夺，他分明感受到就连身上的衣服也被匆匆褪去。这些预备科的心思在此时昭然若揭，王马暗骂自己失算，等到他们离开之后一定要…

…呜…

身体里涌上奇怪的感觉，方才被强行灌入的液体在食道里非常冰凉，但此时却在体内翻滚着散发出蚀骨的烫意。酥酥麻麻浪潮般的温度逐渐席卷全身，升高的体温吞噬了思考的能力。某个预备科拉开了窗帘，明亮纯净的月光洒下，但王马面前的场景只变得更加模糊。

趁机抢先一步吃他豆腐的那个预备科终于肯松开手，淫靡的银丝在两人唇舌间拉开。预备科的技巧极差，方才比起接吻更像是一场单方面的追逐战。这和最原酱完全不一样…王马迷迷糊糊地这么想，却不由自主地舔掉了嘴角的涎液。

霸道的药效在发酵。小恶魔的身体软弱无力，就算不需要按住也只能瘫在床上。那件拘束服上的扣子还没缝回去就又掉了一颗，被不知道是谁的手胡乱丢开。

“嘶…”

蔽体的衣物被尽数撕掉，少年白皙又泛着淡粉色的身体在月光下晶莹无比，宛如蛋糕表面细心包裹的冰皮，上面点缀着两颗新鲜的樱桃。在场的数位fork不禁齐齐感叹，不知此时是cake对他们原始的吸引力，还是王马前辈本身的魅力占了绝对上风。

灼热的空气，灼热的身体，灼热的呼吸…心脏无规律地加速了跳动，额头上浸出一层薄汗，情欲在狭小的房间内悄然跳动着。拼命压制喘息并不管用，身体天生散发出的气味早已经成为最好的催情剂。

几双大手一拥而上，沿着肌肤上下抚摸。Fork们的动作丝毫不加克制，粗糙的指腹和长茧的掌心揉捏抚摸，在蛋糕浅粉色的冰皮上留下红色的痕迹。伴着药效发作，此时房间里的气息仿佛蛋糕被搓碎了表皮，露出了里面的奶油，刺激得即将用餐的人们更加饥渴。

早就没有人钳制王马了，但他无力起身，更无法反抗。小总统只得将半张脸埋进柔软的枕头里，双眸紧闭，强忍着不属于恋人的侵犯行为。胯下的性器早已在迷乱的欲望中挺立，但那群人心有灵犀，此时没有人会去碰那个敏感点。

“喂，那东西还有吗…”

翻找东西的声音窸窸窣窣的，接着是瓶盖被打开的“啵”声。王马的双腿被抬起打开，下面已经湿润的穴口显露无遗，在纯净的月光下胆怯地一张一合。更加芬芳的葡萄气息飘出来，就像蛋糕露出夹心般，无言地勾引着顾客品尝。

“再来点…”

“还有上面…”

王马无暇顾及他们在商量什么，反正他很快就会知道了。两只粗糙的手舀着冰凉的药液，涂在了他的大腿内侧。初次碰触的沁凉感很快消失不见，那药液就像完美融入了肌肤般，带来从外至内的一波波情潮，烫得穴口和性器一齐发麻，身体也难耐地动了起来。

“…！”

王马将脸死死地向枕头里塞，但并不管用。有个经验丰富的预备科自告奋勇，主动调教蛋糕上点缀的小樱桃。那家伙的手指擦过小恶魔干净白皙的皮肤，刻意地驻足于小巧的乳首。沾满春药的手指从乳晕边缘向中间推起，拉住那中间的一点粉红，恶趣味地扯了两下。

“别扯…”

王马皱眉，对方的指甲盖在刮蹭那两点，对他来说并不是快乐的事情。预备科见状改变招法，只是用指腹若即若离地挑逗着胸口的小樱桃，在乳晕周围不紧不慢地转着圈，将手指上的药水绕着乳首涂抹。

“唔…”

听到喘息声逐渐变得动听起来，预备科越发如鱼得水，虎口推着乳肉轻轻按揉，偶尔加大力度便能看到那已经挺立的乳尖在空气中微微一颤。王马虚弱地抬起手臂去阻挡对方逾矩的行为，却只能软绵绵地抵在他的肩膀上。

“我说，前辈都这样了，还要做润滑吗？”

有个预备科已经脱了裤子，对着王马的脸开始自慰。小蛋糕只要向反方向转头，就能看到那根丑陋的性器。围在床边的其他几个预备科闻言，七嘴八舌地反驳起来：

“润滑是什么？”

“不用吧？操着操着就出水了…”

“谁会带那东西…”

“你们…”王马喘着气，震惊地盯着这群基本知识都不掌握的人。尽管在药效作用下，他们在自己的视野里只是一群黑白相间的雪花影子，但他还是能依稀分辨出大致的人数。

五…六个吗？还是七个…？那天知道消息的fork应该有七个…还是六个？

记忆已经混乱了，大脑拒绝去想让自己从这里解脱的方法，王马悲惨地终止了思考。烈性春药似乎还有致幻的效果，这种市场上卖的廉价药物还真是狠…他只有在心里一遍遍念着最原终一的名字，干脆把对面想象成半年前最原酱销毁的那个fork人格好了…

“——！！”

第一根粗大的性器插进来时，床上的小总统可怜地发出一声悲鸣。干涩的穴口被顶开，性器竟然在一瞬间全部没入，巨大的胀痛感刺激得他直接尖叫出声，但在药物的作用下，这声悲叹显得更像按捺许久后情不自禁的一声媚叫。

“嘶…我他妈要被夹断了，前辈好像还挺舒服的…”

那个正插着他的预备科咬牙切齿地嘀咕一句，他身边立刻有人不满地表示，嫌挤就滚，有的是人换。

“…怎么可能…”那个预备科调整了几下呼吸，随即毫不犹豫地抽插起来。但这样一来，真正疼痛的人就再也无法自制，他的十指猛地攥住了被单，在床上迷乱地哭喊起来：

“啊啊啊啊…不行…！别动了…呜呃、…太大了…会、会出血…呜啊啊啊…”

破碎的声音随着交合的频率和速度，在空气中散乱地颤抖着。王马的双腿被拎起，穴口一次次大力地被顶在硬得像烙铁般的性器上，撞得他头晕脑胀，呻吟和求饶的话神志不清地搅在一起，自己都不知道自己在说什么。

“会出血的话岂不是就像处女一样…”

“哈哈，反正也肯定是撒谎…”

围在他床边的预备科风轻云淡地交谈着，王马的双手被抬起，左侧和右侧的两个人将他的手摆成空心的握姿，性器在里面不断地进出着，留下肮脏的黏腻和潮湿。滚烫，坚硬，疼痛，屈辱，尤其是后穴撕裂般的体验，每插进来一下就会引得小蛋糕惊叫一声。好在性器不断地顶在他的敏感点上，快感滋润了伤痕，在药效的抚摸下，奶油的香气逐渐由惊慌变得平静，最后已经能认真地享受这场突如其来的欢爱。

惨白的月光在眼前的视野里不断晃动，在粉红色的梦境中恍惚间出现了某个人的身影。呻吟声逐渐变得愉悦，泪水却克制不住地流下脸颊。

“呜呜…呜嗯嗯嗯……慢一点…最原酱…呜…”

“什么？”那个正在抽插的预备科一愣，气愤地将性器顶得更深，引得小恶魔从喉咙里吐出一串妩媚的尾音。

有个预备科一边自慰一边抽空解释：“…真不愧是最原前辈，他们在卫生间那次可是非常持久…”

正在抽插的预备科闻言咬了咬牙，发狠地将性器深入，然后仔细地研磨起最深的位置。小恶魔的喘息越发急切，柔软的腰肢在被单上摇摆着，将身下已经润湿的布料揉得皱皱巴巴。

“不过我记得最原前辈那次没有中出啊，估计这一点你可以给王马前辈更好的体验…”

场外发言的加油添醋到此为止，正在抽插的预备科应了一声，露出一个猥琐的笑容：“要是这小蛋糕能怀孕就好了，到时候看看是谁的孩子…”

这句话话音未落，灼热的精液就射了出来。白浊在内壁深处呼啸着前进，烫得王马弓起身子，眼前和脑内都是一片空白。交合处很快流下淫靡的液体，混合着香浓馥郁的奶油和葡萄气息。在性器拔出去时，穴口还有些恋恋不舍地依附贴合着，大有不肯放其离开的意味。那个刚中出的预备科被如此挽留，下体又一次立了起来。不过他立刻就被不客气地推到了一边，几个人一拥而上，眼神发直地看着湿润的后穴小口。

“滚滚滚，换人了。”

五.

…哈…

最原酱…今天…呜…！好、好热情…哈…

撞得…呃…太涨了、要、呜…简直毫无章法，只是在顶…

…但、呜、这样的最原酱也不算坏…呃呜！

…难不成…因为是生日……啊…！太粗暴了…还真疼…

哈、那…就、呃，祝你，生日快乐好了…

…

每个人都有自己喜欢的体位，此时王马已经换了个姿势，他跪在床上被后入，双手依旧被左右两侧的人摆成可以抽插的握姿，脸部因为没有支撑点而陷在床单里，随着交合的动作在干净的床单上反复磨蹭。前额上的汗黏住了紫色的碎发，双瞳也有些少许失神，似乎正沉浸在另一个世界当中。

身后的预备科不断地撞击着王马的臀部，交合处啪啪作响。他牢牢扣住小蛋糕的腰，后穴里的肉棒就像不知疲倦的打桩机，没有技巧也没有怜悯，深入的动作冰冷又热情。快感刺激着小蛋糕的身体分泌出更多色情的液体，湿润的香气随着断断续续的水声扩散开，仿佛在鲜榨甜腻可口的葡萄汁液。

房间内的所有fork都因为香气而变得更加疯狂，在王马身后的人嘶哑地骂了一声，一下将肉棒顶到最深，在里面无所保留地射了出来。

“哈呜…”

浓稠滚烫的精液再次冲入穴壁深处，灌顶的快感如同电流电过四肢百骸，在药剂的作用下更是被扩大数倍。王马在被子里发出一声舒服的呻吟，双手不自觉地握紧，直接让那两个用他双手自慰的人交待出来。两边射出的腥咸的精液溅到了他的头上和脸上，顺着发丝的弧度流下，黏答答地挂在睫毛和耳廓上。有一点精液慢吞吞地滑过了粉嫩的小脸，被王马无意识地伸出舌头舔掉。

身后的人被推搡开，换了个人再次进入。还没得到休息的后穴余热未退，就被迫再次接纳新的欲望。狭小的甬道再次被粗暴地顶开，里面还未流出的肠液和精液混在一起，湿腻的水声在肉体冲撞的声响中显得越来越淫乱。小蛋糕闷在床单里，发出几声神志不清的嘀咕。

“在念叨什么？”

有个预备科好奇地凑上去，认真听了几秒后便了然地抬起头，发出一阵大笑：“喂，你们知道吗，原来今天是最原前辈的生日啊。”

“哦？那我们要祝前辈生日快乐才是。”刚插入后穴的预备科附和着哄笑了几声。他的技巧比前两个人都高明不少，肉棒在紧致的肠壁里九浅一深地动作着，插得小蛋糕喘息连连。迷乱的药效起到催眠的功效，让粉红色的梦境和面前的世界重叠在一起。

“哈……最原酱…呜…”

没有被充分调教过的身体并不能只靠后穴就自行达到高潮，小蛋糕开始自己抚慰前端。空出的双手还是温热的，沾满了陌生性器的黏垢，此时正分别玩弄着下面挺立的前端和胸口的凸起。灵敏的fork们很快闻到一股若有若无的乳香从小蛋糕的身下飘了出来，勾引得他们齐齐向那里看去。

“翻个面，翻个面…”

身边有几个兄弟在起哄，于是正在抽插的预备科便拎起王马的双腿，将肉棒深入顶弄到后穴的中心深处，两具身体完全紧贴在一起，惊得小蛋糕快速又短暂地发出阵阵呻吟。接着预备科扳着王马的腿，缓慢地将他翻了过来。

“啊啊…！！不行、疼…好疼！”

从未在性事中做过这种高难度的动作，王马慌乱地抬起头，无法对焦的视线急迫地扫向两人连接的位置。紧紧吸着性器的穴壁在翻转的过程中被绞了小半圈，狭小空间内无法容纳的浊精从穴口挤出来，甜蜜芬芳的液体沿着王马的尾骨和那预备科的大腿滑落，散发着裹紧后奶油夹心的浓郁香气。

“叫什么叫，很快你就爽了。”

“最原酱…哈啊啊…”

在身体被完全翻过来后，一边迫不及待的预备科们拥了上去。蛋糕表皮上的小樱桃已经变得鲜艳纯红，甜美多汁，清香的气息可以诱发所有fork的欲望。被原始的吸引力驱动，两颗鲜嫩的樱桃立刻被叼住，很快就传来了忘我的吮吸声。从未受过这种刺激的王马眼神迷离，寂寞难耐的呜咽和尖叫毫不克制地混在一起，在清冷的室内显得极其动人。

王马立起的性器也没有被忽视，有个预备科抢先一步，快速地含住了立起的玉茎，接着迫不及待地狠狠吮吸了一下前端。

“哈啊——！”

王马爽得无意识地翻着白眼，直接射了出来。他的体液对于预备科来说是无上佳肴，此时尽数绽放的浓郁乳香被预备科咽下，他擦了擦嘴角，意犹未尽地将已经释放的欲望来来回回又舔了一遍，在王马舒服的媚叫声中起身，这才满足地叹了口气：“好久没吃到这么香的东西了，真是极品小蛋糕。”

“什么？我操，我也要…”

“哈呜——”性器立刻又被不知名的口腔含住，王马愉悦得全身都抽动起来。预备科的牙齿刮蹭到了易伤的性器，但在后穴被抽插的情况下那点细微的痛苦只会变成另一种快感。他不由自主地向上送腰，让含弄的动作变得更深。

“最、最原酱——哈啊——再多一点…哈啊啊——”

下体的肉棒依旧与后穴相连，里面被绞着的肠壁正在抽搐着一点点蠕动，如同会自动运作的飞机杯，就算那个预备科不需要动也能体会到性器被服务的乐趣。他快速研磨了两下王马的敏感点，果不其然小恶魔的叫声又拔高了几度。

“呜呜——好舒服——好舒服呜呜啊啊——哈啊…”

欢乐的叫声已经不需要再克制，有个预备科见状去勾引那条香气四溢的小舌头，很快就顺利地舔到了王马搭在唇边的舌尖，啧啧地吮吸着温暖香甜的气息。被烈性春药禁锢在幻觉里的王马只觉得全身都被胡乱地舔吻着，加之后穴强烈的快感使他非常满意，于是不自主地将脸凑过去，迎合着正在吮吸他舌尖的那个预备科的动作——就像与最原终一接吻那样，在看似充满调戏，实则乖巧的动作里不断地撩拨着对方的欲望。

…啊啊…

…太棒了…最原酱…最原酱……最原酱………

意识沉沦于过量的药物，在虚幻的想象中醉生梦死，真实消失不见，不断地向下坠落，永无止境。

…………………………………………。

六.

好痛！！

这是怎么回事…主人格？终一？

“欸？！”

紫色的瞳孔一瞬间变得清澈如初，王马小吉随之恐惧地睁大了眼睛。作为这具身体专属的cake人格，他能更加清晰地感觉到身边一群fork散发出的危险气息。月光下，一群壮实的预备科正在他身上乱亲乱咬，身体从锁骨往下都遍布着零散的吻痕和齿印，在白皙又泛着粉红色的肌肤上显得更加清晰。

怎么会…怎么回事？

全身被侵犯的感觉让cake吉在惊惶之余感到浓浓的反胃，后穴处传来的沉闷撞击声和水声听起来像是用餐时餐具当啷碰撞的声响。他立刻明白过来主人格应该是被动了手脚，不由得颤抖着狠狠收紧了后穴，惹得身后的人猝不及防，直接射在了里面。

“唔！！！”

Cake吉立刻意识到这群人没有准备任何安全措施，后穴里突然被射进了精液，烫得他的身体痉挛了一下。有个fork还在黏黏糊糊往他嘴上凑，cake吉颤抖着躲开那个腻歪的亲吻，顾不上对方湿热的嘴唇落到自己嘴角的触感，双腿开始乱蹬起来：“停下！！你们…你们是谁啊？！”

“现在才想着问这个问题？迟了。”

在场的人没有理会cake吉的发问，只有正在亲他面颊的那个fork随便回了一句。就在cake吉不明所以的时候，他脸边的fork已经凑近了他的耳朵，濡湿的舌面沿着耳廓舔动，嘴里兴奋的喘息声和灼热的呼吸吹进耳道。Fork肆无忌惮地侵入过来，这个动作令cake吉完全不敢反抗。

后穴射过的那根性器已经拔出去了，cake吉这才发觉胀痛感并不止来自于方才抽插的经历，还有之前已经射在里面的那些液体…小腹非常饱满，这让他更加确认里面的穴肉已经吃了好几个人的分量…

但是这场欢爱很明显还未结束，很快又有一双手抬起了他的腿。

“不行…不行…！！”

Cake吉惊恐地叫喊起来，他紧紧闭上了穴口，任由那个fork怎么用性器前端研磨都不会打开。此时身边这群fork终于意识到了不对劲的地方，若有所思地暂停了奸淫的举动。Cake吉想趁机坐起来，但媚药还在血液里生效，让他的动作非常无力，只能抬起手捂住脖颈上平时贴屏蔽贴的关键点…虽然那里早就被fork们种下了一大片吻痕。在他起身时，后穴里搅成一团的精液缓慢地流了出来，早就脏得不行的床单上再次被叠加一层斑渍。

Fork们围在床边，浓重的气场压得cake吉喘不过气。他慌乱地在这几个人的脸上扫视几圈，并没有看到熟悉的恋人。此等状况让cake吉心底一沉，他哑着嗓子问这群禽兽：

“…终一呢？终一在什么地方…”

那几个fork并没有理睬cake吉的话，而是兴奋地嗅闻了一下空气：“好像更香了…”

“该不会王马前辈的cake属性觉醒了？哈哈，这可真有意思。”

“也就是说我们在最原前辈的生日这天把他的两个恋人都操了一遍…”

或站或坐的几个fork哈哈大笑，cake吉不知所措，只得胆怯地往后挪了挪。不过这个下意识逃避的小动作立刻被识破，他的脚踝突然被抓住，身体在一声惊叫中被重新拉了回去，进入了fork气息最浓厚的包围圈，汗水和精液的咸腥气味熏得他想吐。

“喂，我们反正都差不多爽过一遍了，来点新鲜的怎么样？”

那个抓着他脚踝的预备科说着，视线不自觉地落在了王马小吉润红的唇瓣上。小恶魔白皙的身体上已经全是吻痕和咬痕，只有脸上因为被粗暴地颜射过，所以勉强算是幸免于难。窗外的月光照亮了小蛋糕睫毛上挂着的精液，少年眉眼间残余的春色让预备科不自觉地咽了下口水。

“这样吧，你上下两张嘴都给我们爽爽，我们就放过你。”

“什么！？怎么可…”

那个预备科恶意地捏了一下王马小吉的脚踝：“但今天是最原前辈的生日，对吧？你应该也很想早点结束，好在白天留点力气给他庆祝…”

凌晨四点多，希望峰里的本科生们睡得正香，除了王马小吉。

Cake吉在床上跪下来，抬高后臀，湿乎乎的小穴乖乖地向着那根已经立起来的肉棒张开。身后那个fork见状更加兴奋，在臀缝里擦了两下性器后就毫不留情地插了进去。

“啊！…”

整根没入的痛苦不由得让cake吉惊叫一声，但他很快就捂住了嘴，不让自己的呻吟泄露出来。在cake吉面前跪着的fork强横地拍开他掩着嘴的手：“刚刚都叫那么大声了，怕个屁。张嘴。”

“…”Cake吉惧于反抗却也不想服从，他皱眉凝视着面前散发着热气的肉棒，上面还留着肠液和精液混合在一起的黏腻痕迹。所以说这根东西刚刚也插进了自己的…后面…然后射出来过…

“快点口！等什么呢。”这个fork非常凶，他是被找上门来的DICE成员打得最惨的人，现在眼角的淤青还没消掉。见到cake吉犹豫不决，他干脆扣住对方的头，将性器向cake吉脸上顶去。肮脏的肉柱毫无章法地蹭着cake吉的唇角，男人浓重的膻味让他几乎窒息。

…啊…就当成是…半年前的那个终一好了…

Cake吉闭上眼睛，绝望地张开了嘴。肉棒找到插入的地方，急不可耐地怼了进去，一下子就戳到了鄂垂的部分。那个fork舒爽地哼了口气，嘿嘿笑了两下，然后固定住cake吉的头，腰杆前后耸动起来。

“唔唔唔唔……”

Cake吉在他身下发出阵阵痛苦的闷呼。Fork的肉棒就像要捅穿他的食道一样，每次都不客气地顶到最深，呛得他想抽空呕吐或者咳嗽都没有办法。后穴的肉棒也抽插得非常痛快，就像耕耘的公牛…每一次都会顶到他的敏感点，让身体顺着这个趋势在前面含得更深。在这种程度下保持不窒息已经很困难了，鼻尖还不断地顶在fork浓密卷曲的耻毛里，只能被迫呼吸沉闷和腥臭的空气。

在这种欢爱里根本无法寻找到快感，cake吉被前后夹击得头晕目眩，牙齿时而不自觉地擦蹭上口中进出的性器，随后便会迎来fork更加猛烈的深喉。两个人过了几分钟后逐渐变得统一，两根肉棒会一齐插进来，深深地顶到柔软的敏感点和鄂垂，力度之大似乎恨不得直接将cake吉贯穿。

痛苦。Cake吉觉得自己的口腔已经变成了另一个生殖腔，在每一个深顶中肉棒的前端都会戳进喉咙一小部分，在瞬间摩擦湿润的喉管后退出，又携带着猛烈的攻势再度袭来，插得他不断地流下生理性泪水，狭小的房间里飘起一股新鲜又脆弱的香气。

“待会全都给我喝下去，听见没？”

那个fork揪着他的头发，又往嗓子里插了几下后就果断地射了出来。好在精液的量此时已经没那么浓厚，cake吉在一番艰难的呼吸后顺利地咽下了那些腥臭的液体。那个fork拔出来后又满意地拍了拍cake吉的脸，然后随即换了个人，又一次让他张开嘴…

…唔……

…应该…只要再支持两轮就够了…

Cake吉笨拙又破碎地计算着即将欢爱剩余的次数，他只希望赶紧结束这一切。于是当后穴换了个插入的fork时，开始不情愿地自主收缩起来，期盼能够早点让那fork射在里面。前面的舌头也开始有了动作，在紧致湿润的狭小口腔里发出唔咕唔咕的舔弄声，色情却公式化，如同只知道服务的性玩具，即使在自己丝毫兴奋不起来的情况下也要被迫帮助插进来的顾客…

…但是对已经有了恋人的“性玩具”来说，这真是地狱。

七.

当fork们发现房间内的蛋糕香气已经不再那么浓郁时，他们立刻察觉到了cake吉僵硬的态度。几个预备科面面相觑，觉得很没意思。哪怕他们已经差不多吃干抹净了这块小蛋糕，但王马小吉如今冷淡的表现让他们觉得有种过大的落差感。

“…咳咳……”

嘴里的肉棒抽离后，cake吉咳了两声，有一点精液的泡沫从嘴角流下。后穴已经差不多没有知觉了，里面的嫩肉被不断地轮奸那么久，早就已经酸痒无比，尽管在药效作用下感受不到麻痹的疼痛，但cake吉非常清楚里面应该早就被磨得红肿了起来，接下来的几天一定会非常难受…

Cake吉悲伤地叹了口气，后穴的精液不断地往下流，但又似乎永远都无法排净。小腹的鼓胀感陌生而不适，他吃痛地扶住腹部，在一塌糊涂的床单上撑起上半身：“已经都做过一次了，这下可以结束了吧…”

几个fork交换了一下视线，然后心照不宣地笑了起来。Cake吉迷茫地看着他们，虽然不可思议，但这场荒谬的性事好像并未到此结束，他的心底隐隐生出一股恐惧感。有个fork假惺惺地清了一下嗓子，故作关怀地揉了揉cake吉的头发：

“前辈你后面都没怎么叫啊，是不是没爽到？”

“欸…？我…”

“这可不行，看来我们没让前辈尽兴呢！”那个预备科搓着王马小吉上翘的发尾，语气中充满了变质的关爱：“我们这群人都做不到的话…难道是在想念最原学长吗？”

在恋人名字被提及的一瞬间，cake吉的身体明显剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“如果前辈一直这么走神的话，那就让最原学长看到你这副模样吧。”

“什么…？”

王马小吉陡然变得惊慌起来，他看到围着他的这群预备科一个接一个的…拿出了手机，然后将镜头对准了自己。黑漆漆的镜头就像这群fork丑陋的剪影，无情又嘲讽地挡住了微弱的月光，直接将心底残存的一丝希冀掐灭。

“最原前辈收到照片的时候，会是什么表情呢？”

“！！！！”

全身的耻感在那一秒被数倍放大，就连已经感到麻木的神经都抽动了起来。后穴汇聚残留的精液又黏又潮，口腔中的气味依旧腥咸，全身上下也是乱七八糟的吻痕和咬痕……不行！！不行！！！！绝对不能让终一知道这件事情！！！！！

在闪光灯亮起之前，cake吉一把抄过枕头，迅速挡在了自己身前。他惊恐地看着面前淫笑的fork们，这群魔鬼似乎对他的剧烈反应大有兴趣，深邃的摄像头不断贴近，cake吉只得将自己的身体尽量蜷缩在枕头后面，试着和这群人在完全不平等的地位交流：“请放过我，拍照片是绝对不可以的…！至少求你们…不要告诉终一…”

“前辈这话说得，就好像你在跟我们偷情一样喔？”

Cake吉死死地摇了摇头，但又怕反驳会招来某个fork按下快门的动作，只得单调地重复：“…拜托了，真的…千万不要跟终一说…”

小蛋糕可怜兮兮抓住救命稻草的模样非常可爱，令人忍不住更加大肆地折磨他。那几个预备科装腔作势要拍照给最原终一留念，其实也就只是嘴上说说而已，“超高校级的侦探”只要收到信息，不到二十四小时就能把他们全员缉拿归案，接着fork们就会因为事情败露被监视，更有甚者会被囚禁，没人想自掘坟墓到这个地步。

“…我什么都会做的，但是…一定不要让终一知道…求求你们了…”

“这么说来，前辈你还有什么没跟我们做的吗？”

“呜…！”

换做王马小吉的主人格会瞬间识破这种蹩脚的威胁手段，但是cake吉显然没办法在这种情况下将自己的头脑运转到极致。他只会对那些镜头感到极度的惊惧，为了避免陷入无尽的担忧，他会主动服从一切命令，哪怕是各种不合理的要求。

于是那个一开始挑起话题的预备科又装模作样地道：“这样吧，前辈跟我们玩个游戏，如果全都答对，我们就收起手机，也不在这个时间打扰最原前辈休息了。”

“游戏…？”Cake吉怀疑地扫视了一下那些摄像头。Fork们见状，纷纷放下手机，这才使包围圈里的小蛋糕微微松了口气。他紧张地攥住枕头，小心翼翼地问：“…那么，是什么游戏呢？”

他面前的fork邪笑了一下，指了指自己的下体：

“猜猜我是谁。”

游戏规则简单明了，只不过有些为难这位参与游戏的小蛋糕。Cake吉要通过口交来辨认这些fork在刚才分别是第几个插进自己嘴里的人，或者并未深喉进入过。听起来像是非常不可能完成的任务，这些预备科们在告诉王马小吉游戏规则后还疯狂兴奋了一把。但这群fork并不清楚，面前的cake人格在这方面有着多么强大的天赋和识别能力。

“嗯唔…”

Cake吉含住面前的fork的性器，先深喉几下试了试长度，然后仔细反复舔舐着性器的柱身，认真地回味着口中的气息。在游戏过程中，cake吉并没有意识到自己沉浸的状态有对于那群fork而言多么催情，他确实一门心思地在回忆这是不是某人刚刚熟悉的味道。Fork的气场各不相同，在cake吉面对他们时，血液里先天性的感受也不相同，因此只要抽丝剥茧加以分析，分别辨认出每个人的身份也不是不可能做到的事……

Cake吉必须沉浸在这场游戏里，而对于他正在服侍的fork而言则是无与伦比的享受。细嫩的舌尖认真地舔在性器的沟壑里，到达气味最浓郁的冠状沟时也会反复地转圈舔弄，甚至吮吸。为了更加慎重地回答问题，cake吉的鼻尖还会在两颗囊袋上磨蹭几下，随后再转移到铃口面前，舌面平贴着那里转动，以此确认前列腺液的气味。被口交伺候的fork向同伴们乐呵呵地竖起大拇指，无言地称赞这游戏真是个好点子。

“…那个，”正在给这个fork口交的小蛋糕像是咨询裁判一样抬起头：“你可以射给我吗？”

在场的fork们愣了一下，cake吉说完这句话也愣了一下，随后小脸猛地变得通红，立刻慌乱地追上解释：“我是说，呃，游戏需求！就是，如果你射出来的话，就能让我更加确认答案…所以说我并不是很想要精液！也不是…”

还没等他说完，fork魔鬼们就爆发出了哄堂大笑。那个正被舔着性器的fork在笑完后慈祥地摸了摸cake吉胭脂色的脸蛋：“可以，当然可以，不过你要努力一些。”

如何努力不言而喻，cake吉意识到自己似乎在不知不觉中上当受骗，但已经无法回头，只得在内心暗暗说服自己这只是因为游戏流程而必做的事情。他紧张地眨了眨眼，张开嘴，将眼前的性器一含到底，随后快速地动起了头。那个fork眼前一亮，迫不及待地跟好兄弟们分享体验：

“我操，早知道让这小蛋糕自己来动了，这不舒服得多！”

“最原前辈真是幸运啊！他难不成就是他们那届没被抽出的‘超高校级的幸运’？”

“能遇到这种极品小蛋糕当然幸运得要死…”

Cake吉强迫自己忽视那些话，他必须忘记最原终一，忘记恋人的气味，然后回忆起面前这个陌生的fork的味道。

…

很快那个fork就缴械投降，cake吉并没有咽下那些精液，而是将它们垫在了自己的舌面上，谨慎地品尝着嘴里腥咸刺激的液体。

“嗯…这个味道，应该刚刚没有在前面做过。”

“哇，好准！”

周围的一群fork热热闹闹地鼓起掌，仿佛cake吉真的得到了游戏通关的奖励。很快他面前就坐下了第二个fork，迫使cake吉连休息的空当都没有就再去猜猜下一个人是谁。

………

在连续答对四道题，将四个人对号入座后，fork们渐渐变得诧异起来。他们原以为王马前辈会犹豫很久然后乱猜，接着因为说错话被接受惩罚…他们事先早就把惩罚都想好了，毕竟快乐的方式又不止拍照一种。不过理想的点子不能物尽其用，实在是没有意思。

第五个fork此时也射在了cake吉的嘴里，小蛋糕舔了舔唇角，仰起头，非常确信地道：“没有在前面插进来过。”

那个fork本想遗憾地点头，他身后狼狈为奸的同伴突然打岔：“不对，他是第二个让你口的人，你忘记了吗？”

“欸？但…”

Cake吉突然被质疑，他慌乱地凑到那根已经软下去的性器面前，嗅了嗅上面残留的味道。这一点他不可能弄错的…明明没有插进来过才对…

“喂，你说啊，你是不是第二个让前辈口交的人？”

那个fork还不明所以，直到他的肩膀被拍了一下，才醒悟过来兄弟们的意思，忙不迭点头道：“没错，前辈你刚刚猜的不对。”

“不……”

Cake吉明显是要争辩，但在他开口前，那些fork们就乱哄哄地吵嚷着让他闭上嘴：“输了就是输了，身为前辈连承认都不敢，难道还想抵赖吗？快点接受游戏结束的惩罚！”

“欸？可是事实…”

“来来来，录音录音。”

Fork们并不给他讲道理的机会，cake吉被重新推倒在床上，侧卧着抬头看着重新包围过来的fork们，以及他们重新举起的手机，视线中满是措手不及的惊愕。

——所以到头来，这群人还是要…

某个邪笑的预备科在手机上划了几下，接着像综艺节目主持人一样端起了手机，绘声绘色地表演道：“那么我先来采访一下希望峰学园的王马前辈，请问…”

Fork调转了手机话筒，将麦克风递到cake吉面前：“前辈知道今天对于最原终一学长来说，是什么日子吗？”

一上来就是羞耻度最高的问题，恋人那双温柔的金瞳顿时在脑海中浮现。Cake吉盯着近在咫尺的录音界面和上面跳动的记秒数字，恐惧地不断摇头：“不行…终一…”

“请前辈快点回答问题！不然下次就是摄像头来采访。”

威慑立竿见影，cake吉只好乖乖答道：“…是终一的生日……”

“那王马前辈，来祝最原前辈生日快乐吧？”

“…呜…对不起……”

“不要哭，这么令人高兴的日子怎么可以掉眼泪呢。如果不会说祝福的话，就把手机上的字念出来。”

主持人身边坐着的一个人瞬间递出手机，cake吉怔了怔，起身小心地接过，却在看到屏幕上打出的字后失手将手机摔到了床上。

“快点念。”主持人懒得跟他废话，话筒怼到了cake吉面前。

“但…啊！”

清脆的抽打声突然响起，有一个fork拿起了自己的皮带，在cake吉的身上毫不客气地抽了一下。被打到的地方很快浮现出红色的伤痕，长条的印记火辣辣的痛。

“快点念！”主持人恐吓着又重复了一遍。Cake吉见状，只得拿起手机，用含着哭腔的声音喃喃道：

“…我…从今天开始，就是希望峰学院，全体预备科的…专属小蛋糕…我为客人们服务……在，无论在什么时候，只要你们有需求，就可以…来到我的寝室…专属小蛋糕随时欢迎…”

在艰难地念完了这段话后，fork们还不满足，在吵闹的氛围中不知是谁提出了一个新的问题：“我们和最原前辈比起来，谁操你更舒服啊？”

……

回答他们的是一阵短暂的沉默，就在几个fork美滋滋地等着听夸他们的话时，cake吉突然用力将手里的手机砸了出去，跟主持人正在录音的手机撞在一起。两台精巧的设备一齐脱手而出，轰然撞在了床头板上。

“…嗬哟？反抗了？”

“我操，我的手机！”

“…真无趣，我还想听到小恶魔能怎么夸我呢……”

“打一顿不就老实了？不怕他不说。”

坚硬的皮带随之落下，抽在王马小吉的单薄又美丽的蝴蝶骨上，他忍不住发出一声惨叫。其余的预备科如法炮制，纷纷扬起自己的皮带，细密的抽打动作伴着呼啸而过的风，在本应干净青春的肉体上留下比吻痕更加鲜艳的红色印记，沉闷和清脆的抽击声，少年吃痛的悲鸣声，以及有个预备科摩挲着手机，还在不断地问：

“最原终一和我们操你，哪个更爽啊？”

回答他们的只有惨烈的呻吟和沉默，到了最后只剩下沉默。皮带仿佛抽在了没有生机的尸体上，连细微的呜咽声都听不到。有个预备科打着打着觉得不对，止住了其他几人后俯下身查看情况，发现王马小吉早就在剧痛和过度劳累中昏了过去。

“这就没了？真扫兴……”

“没爽到啊，没爽到…照片也没有，手机也坏了，还被这小蛋糕榨了一顿，真是得不偿失……”

“咱们也走吧？快早上了，今天周一上课…”

房门片刻后就被带上，走廊里响起一串零碎的脚步声。月华渐弱，朝雾散尽，旭日初升。干净得没有一丝杂质的新鲜的阳光从窗外透进来，照在余热冷却的房间内，照着赤裸且浑身伤痕遍布的少年。

八.

你要问我后来怎么样了吗？既然你这么好奇，那我就简单给你讲讲吧。

我们所有参与那件事的人都主动退学了，联系方式和家庭住址什么的…总之能换的都尽量换了一遍，以防被王马前辈和他的DICE查出来。我如今在一个小城市念书，虽然学校生活比较无趣，但好歹也是在希望峰念过书的人，单凭这一点拿出去吹就会勾引一两个没见过世面的小蛋糕自己送上门来。

什么？你对我不感兴趣？啊…真是有点心碎呢，不过我并不意外，你应该更想知道那两个人的事情吧。据我所知，那小恶魔从那天开始就消失了足足一星期，还把最原前辈急得团团转，以为要跟他分手了呢。不过被打得那么狠，内射在身体里的精液又没有得到清理，我想他休息一个星期也不为过。虽然发生了那件事，但小恶魔和最原前辈的感情还是很好…至于没去的生日和休养的一周，我猜小恶魔是找了个借口当成谎言搪塞过去，毕竟这是他最擅长的方面。

…看来你很不相信。不过我可以骄傲地告诉你，最原前辈迄今为止也没有发现我们几个好兄弟在那天半夜偷吃他家蛋糕的事，这一点还多亏了王马前辈替我们打掩护。哈哈，想起来还挺刺激的，只不过那天晚上确实没有爽到就是了，最后没收集到合适的录音，真的扫兴…

啊？你不相信的是我们都还活的好好的？既然你都问到这里了，那我再补充一点内容吧。那天之后我们中有个人没来得及搬家，被DICE找上了门，但那个恶搞犯罪组织并没有对他做什么危及生命的事情，只是烧了他家的房子而已。至于我们是fork这件事，当然也有被王马前辈披露出来，但在被有关部门监视了一个月后发现我们并没有暴力倾向——对，没错，连身为当事人的我都不由得感慨：有关部门真是饭桶啊！多亏了这群饭桶，我们才得以坚强地活下去。

说到饭桶我又想起一个题外话，在被有关部门监视的时候，我有个哥们被发现在饭店里剩饭，于是在局子里蹲了十五天。半夜偷摸入室强奸的案件过了一年还得不到处理，浪费粮食倒是能立刻抓起来，牛逼。

那么跟你的聊天就到此为止咯。在临别之前我有一个小秘密，偷偷分享给你，你看这是什么？

——没错，这是我那天晚上没开闪光灯，偷偷存下的照片喔。

——如果几年后的某一天，我在报纸或电视上看到了最原终一和王马小吉依旧相亲相爱的消息，到那时我就把这张照片发给那位大侦探，然后直接把这台手机销毁。

——我很期待，最原前辈你…到时候会露出何种表情呢？

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 说一下设置的小彩蛋~
> 
> ① 时间线是在【最王】喧宾夺主Loud talking半年后（所以也起了这样的题目，还蛮好玩的）。在最原销毁fork人格的第二天，他就和王马公开了恋情，成为了希望峰人见人爱的小情侣之一，可喜可贺。
> 
> ② 希望峰人见人爱的小情侣之二：苗雾。打倒苗木反贼，抢回雾切学姐！
> 
> ③ 本来写到王马沉沦于情欲就基本没了，但是：预备科们，在最原终一生日这天，把王马和凡吉，都操一遍，我认为这才是完全体的NTR，所以之后又补了大段的内容，以及增加了喜闻乐见的羞辱情节，噗嘿嘿嘿。
> 
> ④ 强调：虽然属于犯罪组织但DICE毕竟从不杀人，而王马也无法说出这件事，所以预备科们确实并没有被暗杀或者受到该有的惩罚哦。
> 
> 题外话，本来是想老老实实写2x2R18的，但是感觉有点审美疲劳了，于是干脆搞点从没搞过的，满足我本人的恶趣味，就这样。


End file.
